


From Memory

by Sinistretoile



Series: Love Letters from Captain Nicholls [2]
Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile





	From Memory

My darling girl,  
I have missed you more than words can convey. Though my quarters are not uncomfortable, being that I am an officer, they feel hard and cold and hellish without you. The countryside is simply lovely though. Sometimes, I forget we are at war. When this is over, I want to bring you here. I want to show you everything. I want to give you everything. Everything in my power.  
I received your letter the day before yesterday. My heart soared, stirred at the scent of your perfume and fingertips upon the pages. Did you kiss your love into these pages? I can picture you there at your writing desk, looking out into the courtyard. I wonder what time of day it was when you wrote me. Was it afternoon? Had you stolen a moment from wedding plans to write your husband to be? The sunshine shining upon your lovely face as you concentrate. I can practically see your brow furrowed in concentration as you perfected every letter.  
Or perhaps, it was evening or just before bed. The soft light of the lamp casting you into shadow as you wrote your words of love and longing? Did you look upon the silvery moon glowing in the night sky? Do the stars shine with the love you poured in those pages? Did you crawl into your maiden's bed and think of me? Dream of me? Of our days and nights together and of our future?  
The recruits are so youthful. I know I am not an old man, but they are young and eager to see battle. They are nervous and scared. I will not lie to you, my one and only. I am as well. I worry for them. Far too many have not been battle tested. I pray their spines are strong and their legs are sturdy, their aim steady and true. They will see their first conflict tomorrow.  
I write to you this eve to remind you of my love and to remind myself that this is not for naught. Your love will guide me in battle. And God's grace will protect me. I hope you enjoy the sketches I have sent. I draw your lovely face from memory in how I imagine you sat writing your letter to me. Pay no mind to the creases. They are from post. I pray that I have done your beauty justice. That my memory of you has not faded. My heart aches for you. I miss you, dearest love. My soul is the Lord's, my body is her Majesty's Armed Forces, and my heart is yours now and forever.

With all my heart,  
Captain James Nicholls


End file.
